thesacrilegefandomcom-20200214-history
Orcs
Descendants of elves, the less-than-intelligent orcs are brutes with incredible strength and edurance. What they lack in sense and self-control they make up for in size, numbers and dedication to their warchief. Physical Description Despicable creatures, a mockery of elves that needs to be killed off before they kill off everyone else! — Unknown On average, an Orc is an impressive 7 feet tall and 250 pounds of pure muscle. Orc skin is usually many various shades of green although in rare cases grey and pitch black orcs have been observed. Their eye colors range from yellow to red to orange. Orc hair is almost always black or grey depending on the age of the Orc. Orcs are very strong and can lift up to three times their own body weight and a direct punch can break a puny human's ribs. Orcs being of elven descent have pointy green ears although their nose is short and thick unlike an elve's nose. Orcs move faster than their intimidating size may lead you to believe as they at max speed can go 16 miles per hour although it takes a bit of time for them to reach this speed and once moving it is hard for them to stop unless they trip over or smash into something. Orcs have very sharp fanged teeth that constantly grow back and a large underjaw and their teeth are often lost due to their almost entirely meat diet with some vegetables and herbs to compliment although orcs are pretty much carnivores primarily. Religion and Culture There are but only two things an Orc ever respects: Strength and Power. Nothing else. — "The psychology of an Orc" by Olcus Jullius (dwarf), page 29 Orcs do believe there are gods because all the other races talk about them, but they hate gods and anything to do with gods including magic due to the elven subjugations they experienced thousands of years ago. Orcs have no religion or faith, just blind obedience to whoever their warchief/supreme warchief is because if they disobey the chief, they often are brutally beaten by the warchief of the clan him/herself or killed by the warchief of the clan him/herself depending on the offense. Orcs have no code of honor they follow, except for two things: To never retreat from the heat of battle for any reason and never turn your back on the enemy. This is less a code and more instinct for orcs, as it is in orc nature to constantly fight and even when they are obviously losing horribly they will fight down to every last orc! Orcs only show respect for power and strength even with their enemies, and this reflects in who is often the war chief of a clan or the supreme chief as the chief orcs are often the most toughest, most cunning and most brutal orcs in the whole orc empire and most orcs show high obedience and loyalty to the chiefs except for the orcs who believe they should be the chief. Orcs as a side effect of their lower than average intellect are have superstitions like if you kill a bird eating carrion in the battlefield an earthquake will happen or if you don't put spikes on the watch towers and strongholds strong winds will blow the whole camp or city down. Most notably they believe that they most use every bit of a corpse for something (even just decoration) or else massive worms from deep underground will gobble up the clan whole! Orcs don't have much use for money, but often use it to buy spices from traveling merchants who dare cross over to their lands for higher than average amounts of cash, mainly because they don't really have many other uses for money as orcs usually make their own shacks to live in and hunt for their own food and share it among their other clan members so they just give them extra money and the only reason orcs don't attack merchants is because they are afraid that if they do, a spice famine will happen. Fighting Style In combat, orcs are very brutal and fearsome foes who like to use axes and maces to smash the skulls of their opponents or hack off their limbs. Orcs will usually attack in blind fury in the heat of battle and are not accurate with their weapons instead relying on their brute strength to rip through their opponent's defenses and show little true tactical skill in combat instead dual wielding weaponry to double the damage they do to their adversaries. Orcs alongside their hordes of infantry are known for using war beasts such as rhinos that are chained up and restrained by orcs that get let loose in the general direction of the enemy to stampede out enemy forces and poorly trained raptors that are ridden by some orcs to hunt down enemy cavalry and cause general destruction. Orc general army tactics are often to charge their opponents with everything they got and will often use thousands of orcs in a single battle to rush the line and slaughter infantry before they can do the same and they in every fight may have at least four to five rhinos let loose and only use their own calvary if they see the enemy using calvary. Orcs only charge when the warchief demands they charge by yelling "Chaaaaaarge!" at the start of battle. Technology Orcs make and use iron as their main metal due to lacking the advancement of technology to refine steel weapons and equipment with their armor often consisting of leather (of various types) and iron. Orcs have a habit of using spikes in their equipment, tools weapons and even buildings with no practical purpose besides as a last resort bashing tool. Orc buildings are easily identified by how crudely and poorly made they are with logs being cut into a sharp cone on one end and placed into the ground as their main supports with thick hides making up the walls and the floors/ceilings being made of simply many different sizes of sliced wooden planks. In larger orc cities, structures grow not in height but in land size with major buildings like the main stronghold taking up multiple square miles of land with the tallest orc building being three stories in height at best. Orc buildings are quickly built as long as there are enough resources and easily destroyed (often by orc infighting more than enemy attacks). Orcs are really good at grilling meat and usually use grilling spits and all the best herbs they can find when cooking food and eat 90% meat with veggies on the side roasting usually creatures they hunted down themselves or fresh carrion from their last battle. The only things orcs will store are veggies, hides, wood and gold often in large quantities in storage shacks for each orc. Government The orc government is a Stratocractic Kratocracy, or the state and military are the same and chiefs are chosen by which orc is the most powerful, brutal and cunning. Orcs can kill the chief to become chief leaving only the hardiest and toughest orc at the top of the structure who is declared the War Chief and who the war chief is can change as fast as overnight or the same chief can reign for years depending on the ruthlessness of the war chief in charge. Alongside the many outlying clans in orc territory there is the main orc clan formed to create a much larger defense against the human genocide attempts made hundreds of years ago that has been named Orcentar where the supreme chief resides; the toughest, most violent and cunning orc who rules over the Orc Empire resides. Most of the orc empire is under the rule of the supreme chief with warchief clans under the chief of chief's command acting as an equivalent to human nobles having control over their personal clan, but needing to take part in the chief of chief's councils and deciding what to do next (usually attacking someone). Despite the supreme chief, there are many splintering clans who have stayed out of the supreme chief's grasp and have yet to be part of the Orcentar due to either refusing to be and being strong enough to defend themselves against Orcentar or simply too out of the way to be noticed. Territory The main orc stronghold/city is Orcentar, located at the heart of their territories where the Supreme Chief resides. Most of the orc clans are under the warlord's command except for some clans who have splinters off from the main clan and often may (unless well hidden enough) find themselves fighting orcs from the chief of chief controlled clans alongside the normal attacks from empires of other races, mostly humans and lionfolk.